Beyond Innocence
by Yue.40
Summary: Emilie has grown alot over the past years since Mishima tried to take the oil company.  It seems Albert Wesker and Jin Kazama have joined forces.  Yet Wesker falls weak in the presence of Lili. Will he try to take everything she has or give everything up
1. Chapter 1

Tekken and Resident Evil Crossover

Lili and Albert Wesker

The bright morning light beamed into the white and tan room through the tan lace curtains of the Rochefort mansion. Blonde tuffs of long hair peeked out from beneath her pink and white comforter. Soon her butler would walk into her room, opening her large curtains to reveal the lovely day yet again. Not a second too late, the brown double doors to her bedroom creaked open.

"Young mistress, it is time for you to awake." He said as he opened the curtains wider, letting in the sunlight.

"…Sebastian…Just a little longer…I'm so…sore." The young blonde mumbled remaining under the warmth and comfort of her blanket.

"I apologize but I'm afraid I cannot allow you to sleep in today. We are to have company and we must be prepared. Your breakfast awaits you downstairs…Young Emilie." Her butler Sebastian left the room just as two female servants entered the room.

"Young mistress, what color are you up for today?" Spoke one of the maids.

Lili rose from her bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She smiled to her two servants and jumped out of bed.

"Pure white and pink for today."

Lili walked to her private bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She had help from one of her female servants with her hair and had it pulled back into a low ponytail with a pink ribbon to secure it. Once her clothes were picked out for today, she quickly put them on and walked over to her mirror to admire herself. Of course she looked fabulous as always though a day without makeup is a day being yourself. Seeing that today there would be company, she'd have to look her best. She had help with her pink make-up, though she could have done it herself. Her arms where just too sore today.

They had finished their job and took their leave after they helped place her shoes on her feet. She wore her usual long sleeve frilly top with her long skirt. A pink ribbon choker tied around her neck and pink buttons instead of her usual red.

"Now don't you look lovely today, Lili." She giggled as she made her way down to the dinning room to eat her breakfast.

The days had become shorter up in Europe. A black jet flew over the France to land in Monaco. The sun beamed brightly, shinning on the side of the landing aircraft. As the propeller slowed a man clad in black stepped out, pushing his shades upon his face. Another foot stepped out of the doorway of the aircraft, revealing another man in black. Both their hair being slicked back.

"Junbi dekiteru?" [Are you ready?]

"Yes. Let's make our way to the train station. And Mr. Kazama, I know you know English. When we aren't in Japan, use it." The blond haired man spoke.

"Of course, Mr. Wesker. Shall we go?"

The two men made their way to their destination with Mishima personnel by their sides. As they walked the streets nobody dared to approach them. Their threatening gaze had them cowering away, trying to avoid any contact with them. They were large compared to the average Japanese citizen. Though the sight of a woman seemed to bring reality back into play.

"Ms. Williams, please remind Xiaoyu that I'm away on business for me. You know how she likes to forget the things that I've told her. I cannot afford to have her breaking things and shouting again." The black haired man said to the blonde haired woman as they made their way onto the train.

"Of course. I'll remind her before we board." She brought out her own black cellular phone and dialed away.

"Heheh. It seems Mr. Kazama isn't as boss as we'd think him to be hm? Getting yelled at by your wife now." Wesker said with a risen brow.

"Trust me. You would _not _want to get into a fight with her. It's just another headache and another ass beating." They chuckled together once they took their seats across from each other.

"We should be stopping in Rochefort Ave." Jin Kazama said with a Japanese accent.

"Yes. And after our meeting with them we'll head to Four Seasons where Ms. Williams said to have reserved rooms for our stay."

"Haha. You seem quiet excited Albert. This isn't like you." Jin Chuckled.

"Do I? I guess it's because I'm just another step closer to my goal."

"So you're claiming it as _your goal now."_

"_Haha. Excuse me. Our goal." _

_The two sat back as the train began to move, conversing more about what the weeks events should hold. Jin was more excited than Wesker though he contained it. It was his first time being in Europe after all. He wasn't sure what to expect if he had done something considered rude and not knowing it. Of course, Wesker insisted to help him learn more of the country. Thus leading to the two powerful men to become good friends._

_Nina sat on the other side of the train and looked out the window as Irish green valleys passed by. The phone she had just finished talking with was in her palm, resting until the screen lit to a photo of a woman with short brown hair. It vibrated, startling Nina a bit. When she glanced at her phone once she only ignored the call and placed it back into the pocket of her tight-fitting dark blue jeans._

"_Ms. Williams, did Ling answer?" Jin asked, looking in her direction._

"_Yes. I told her to write it down so she'd remember. She wanted to know the exact date of when you where to return home, but I couldn't give her a straight answer. Sorry."_

"_It's fine. I'm not too sure myself how long this trip may be."_

"_It all depends on weather or not the Rochefort family cooperates." Wesker said in a low voice._

"_I doubt they will, which means we'll be here a lot longer than planned." He continued._

_They all remained silent for a while in irritation. None of them wanted to have to lead to violence to make this happen. If that were to happen, I'd be nearly impossible. _

"_The key is to gain their trust." Nina spoke, bringing the other two out of there trance._

"_I had almost forgotten that that had been our plan from the beginning. Though it'll be hard since that child is almost as hard as a brick. From what I've heard at least." Wesker said, locking his fingers and placing his chin on his knuckles._

"_You mean the Heiress, Emilie Rochefort. Yeah, she's a handful alright. I know for myself." Nina growled after her words were spoken, remembering having to fight the long haired rich girl long ago in the King of Iron Fist 6 tournament._

"_We'll see how things go once we get there. Let's hope all goes well." Jin finished with a sly smirk on his handsome face._

"_Mistress Emilie, Your company has arrived." Sebastian said to the young blonde sitting quietly on the sofa in a rather large living room._

"_Invite them here, Sebastian. And don't forget the refreshments."_

"_Yes, Milady." Sebastian bowed and took his leave._

_Not too long after he left the room, three figures entered the room, drawing Lili' attention back to the entrance. She smiled sweetly and motioned for them to all take a seat in on the sofa in front of her. The blond man and black haired Asian took their seats yet Nina remained standing. What kind of bodyguard would she be if she had left Jin wide open for surprise attack?_

_The room had remained quiet for sometime until Lili decided to break the silence._

"_So what brings you here to Monaco, Kazama?" _

"_I've just come to greet you properly and offer a gift to the Rochefort family."_

"_That's nice of you. What sort of gift may you be talking about if I may ask?"_

"_Just a small cash gift of $80.000-"_

"_Jin!" Wesker quietly interrupted yet Jin placed a hand up to stop him for a moment._

"_Now I know it may be somewhat a large sum of money for the Mashima Zaibatsu to simply hand over Albert. Yet this is the Rochefort family." Jin said glancing at Wesker from the corner of his eye._

"_What's the catch? I don't see you as the type of guy to just hand over 80k for free." Lili said, crossing her legs and placing her chin between her index finger and thumb._

"_There's no catch, Emilie Rochefort. I merely want us to become good friends just as Albert Wesker and I are. Is that too much too ask for?" Jin smiled oh so slightly, giving Lili that genuine sparkle in his eye to give off his innocence._

"_That puppy dog look doesn't work on me, Kazama. I know what you're up to and you can't fool me." Lili smirked and uncrossed her legs to stand._

"_And I refuse to take your generous offer. Your company has caused my father much trouble in the past after all." She walked over to the balcony window and leaned against the railing, enjoying the air._

"_I apologize then. We shall take our leave." Jin and Wesker both stood and made there way to the next room near the exit._

"_Wait…I would like to invite you, both Mr. Wesker and you Kazama to my banquet here in the mansion Tuesday night. Be sure to wear red and black, for the banquet is in honor of the Rochefort family." She turned to them with a grin, knowing what they were up to yet still hoped that they could attend._

"_Of course. I'd be glad to attend your party. I'll be there." The three left, Nina following behind silently._


	2. Chapter 2

The trip to the Four Seasons hotel was short and very quiet. They knew that the first try wouldn't get through. Emilie isn't that blonde. In fact, Lili was very smart for a 20 year old woman. Over the past few years, she's come to grow quite diligent. She still retained that princess-like behavior of hers that seemed to bring out her royal character. It would irritate those around her back when she was younger, though she has matured a lot since then and has a better attitude. A better light to her personality.

Jin noticed this and wasn't in the right mind to give up. Not today. Not at all. Wesker sat along the other side of Jin and glanced over to him a few times. He realized that Jin had been thinking hard. He didn't know for what reason he had been thinking so hard for. Lili may have rejected the offer but they had both come up with the way to get her oil company' help. Manipulation was the answer they had come to. Of course he found that it'd be much harder seeing as how sophisticated she's become.

"Not to worry, Kazama. I've come up with a plan. And I'll need your help." He smirked and his eyes narrowed.

It had already been 2 days since Emilie refused the kind offer given by Jin Kazama of Mashima Zaibatsu corp. She knew what he was up to and she wasn't that gullible. In the past, she hated Mashima for what they did to her father, putting him through so much trouble and pain. Though as time passed, she came to forgive them. Even your enemies can be forgiven from the worst.

She woke up nice and early at 9 o'clock as usual and started her daily routine of washing her face, brushing her teeth, combing her long hair, and getting dressed in her usual long sleeved white blouse and long frilly white matching skirt with her red bowtie around her neck. She ate her breakfast and watched the morning news. Today was Tuesday, the day of the banquet she had planned to hold in the mansion. She was already prepared and was excited. She couldn't wait to put on her new dress she bought from her favorite online shop Babyssb. [Babyssb. co. jp/ is a Japanese Lolita clothing website. I noticed Lili wears Lolita sometimes so I put my favorite Lolita store in here!]

Sebastian was working around the house, preparing for the party as her maids were as well. Which left Lili in the sitting room with pretty much nothing to do but wait. As Sebastian paced back and forth running through chores, he noticed the fair skinned beauty sitting near the window looking into space with nothing to do. He sighed and put down a basket filled with biscuits on a night table.

"Emilie, do you have nothing to do?" Asked Sebastian as he stood near her side.

"There's nothing in this place to entertain me. So I'm a bit bored."

"Would you like to go out until it is time for the party, Mistress Emilie?"

"Hmm I think I'd rather stay here and help out. Is there anything I can help you with Sebastian?"

"Oh my. No. Not at all. I'm actually nearly finished with the dinner and other delicacies for your party, Milady."

"…Sebastian, you know I tire of you calling me in such formalities. Call me Lili. Just like you used to."

"Oh I couldn't possibly-"

"Sebastian that's an order!"

"Yes Emilie." He chuckled at how bossy she had suddenly become.

"I must get back to work. If you're bored feel free to do something to entertain yourself. Like reading…or watching television. Or call you friends." He left the room with the basket back in his arms.

Reading something was far too much of a pain for her at the moment with her being so excited about the party, and television never had anything good anymore. She could call a few of her friends though she doubt that they'd answer for they're probably getting ready to arrive soon. She imagined all of the beautiful evening gowns the ladies would be wearing and how dashing her old male classmates would look in their formal wear. She honestly couldn't wait.

She's always loved the sight of silk dresses flowing around the shinning linoleum dance floor and the high quality fabrics of the ties worn by the men. The patterns repeating in a way to make a design more unique than any other. There were times when she couldn't take her eyes off of the luscious and luxurious lace gowns worn by the adults. Of course she had plenty of gorgeous gowns and dresses of the sort. Yet for it being on someone other than her for them to model such a perfect dress that would suit them so well, she would think she didn't have the honor nor the body to wear such a lovely article of clothing.

Lili sighed as her thoughts drifted more to what the party would be like we she suddenly heard the doorbell buzz. Her ears perked and she took a glance at the red wrist watch she wore. It was already noon! She couldn't believe she had just sat there day dreaming for nearly 4 whole hours! She quickly stood and straightened her skirt. She tiptoed over to the doorway, hiding behind the supporting beam. She couldn't let herself be seen by her guests just yet. She wasn't even dressed properly! She took a peek, hoping to catch a glimpse of there formal wear yet to her disadvantage they all wore coats and jackets to keep themselves warm from the winter-like weather.

She sighed and quickly made her way up to her bedroom so she could dress into her dress. A black and red sleeveless dress, ruffled and gathered at the sides with two bows to accent the ruffles. A cotton classic Lolita gown. If blue it'd look like she was Cinderella. Which she did happen to buy along with this yet to save for another night. This was a black/red occasion. Not in much of a mood to wear high heels today and seeing the length of the dress, she chose to wear black combat boots with fishnet tights under the beautiful dress. She knew it was colder downstairs than it was in her room so she grabbed her black matching shawl with red lace trimming and tied it around her shoulders.

She wanted to night to be wonderful. Her parents would be here and so would a lot of her friends along with people from different companies that she's befriended. As she curled her bangs and a long parts of her hair on either sides, she tried to remember some of the people she invited to the party.

"Let's see. There's Leo, Lars and Alisa, Lee, Rebecca, Auntie Jill, Lei, Asuka, hmm…There's going to be a lot of people tonight." She said as she took a braided bun clip (Not her real hair) and took her hair that was already in a tight small bun, placing the braided one over it to cover it.

She could hear the murmurs coming from downstairs, meaning that there must be more guests. It's a bit early for them to all be here now but soon night would fall. She made her way downstairs to meet/greet all of her guests in the dinning hall. Her friends had smiled ear to ear when they saw her making her way down the hall. Except Asuka of course. They were still frienemies. They shopped together though and always talked to each other. And not to say that she was surprised or anything but Asuka looked stunning in her red silk mini-dress! Here hair was longer of course and it was crimped!

Lili speed walked up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Oh my god! Asuka-san, you look amazing!" Exclaimed Lili.

"Don't I always?" Asuka said with a smirk, half returning the hug.

"Where did you get your hair done? It looks fabulous!"

"I did it myself." Asuka cheesed.

"Get out! You're lying! You don't do hair!" Lili squealed with glee at how pretty he friend looked today.

Usually she'd see her either in her Kendo uniform, her blue jumpsuit, or a pair of shorts or jeans that fit her figure. It was a rare thing to catch her in a frilly skirt. She looked better in sexy clothes anyway. Anything cute and fluffy would just be a turn off. The two conversed more until suddenly Lili was caught off guard and so was Asuka. A pair of strong tanned arms wrapped around Asuka' shoulders and pulled her away from Lili into a tight hold.

"What the hell, Hworang! Get off! You're hurting my shoulder!" Exclaimed Asuka.

"Well sorry! I was only showing a little love to the queen." Hworang said rubbing his chin where Asuka had bumped him with her shoulder.

"Hworang? I don't remember inviting you!" Lili said with an irritated look in her eyes.

She knew he'd cause some sort of trouble which is why she hadn't invited him. It was a formal party to celebrate…well…nothing really! She often threw parties for no apparent reason. But she rarely invited Hworang for his inappropriate behavior at her party from 3 years ago. From then on she only invited him to informal parties she planned. She gulped hard as she remembered that her parents where also going to be here.

"Haha! Yeah, Steve's here too." He said with a wink in Lili' direction.

"S-S-Steve? I didn't invite him either! Why is it that you douche bags always show up when my parents plan on coming? You had better behave!" Lili glared at him with fist clenched tightly.

"Yeah yeah. I'll be good. Just try not to let Steve get a hold of you alcohol. That guy bum rushed my fridge the other night and drank all of my beer!"

"Haha! That's a Brit for ya." Said Asuka, giggling.

Lili' smiled faded as fast as it came. She knew that if Steve was here it may cause some trouble. She had to look for him and stop him from touching any alcohol. He may look like he can handle 2 dozen bottles of whiskey but seeing him drunk is a complete nightmare. Lili walked quickly around her guests, looking around for the blond man. She made her way to the dance hall where most of the wine was and there he was, chugging down red wine. {Chugging Red wine? Wow…} Lili ran up to him, completely forgetting about how long the dress was and tripping over the hem. Luckily, two tough arms grasped her waist before she could hit the floor face first.

"Heheh. Are those combat boots you're wearing, Lili?" Said the man in his heavenly British accent.

"Oh hush you! Get away from this table now! You are not to have any alcohol at this party, do you understand me?" Lili scolded.

"What? Why not?"

"I have my reasons, Steve. Now go and say hi to Asuka an the rest. I have other people to greet."

Steve sucked his teeth in an irritated way, clenching his fists to hold back from hitting something. It didn't look it but he had problems controlling his anger at times. Though he didn't want to frighten Lili. The girl was like a younger sister to him. He cared for her deeply and she was a complete handful when upset.

As Steve made his way over to Hworang and Asuka and the cheerful Leo Kliesen, Lili talked cheerfully to the head CEO of an electric company. From the corner of her eye she noticed long brown hair. She knew exactly who it was.

"Auntie Jill! You made it!" Exclaimed Lili as she had finished her conversation with the other person.

"Of course I came. I told you I was in town so I came to see my favorite niece and so did your uncle."

"Chris is here too? Gosh there's a lot more people here than I planned…" She said quietly, nibbling on her thumb.

"Haha He's over at the punch bowl, drinkin' up all yo punch!" Jill pointed to the brown shaggy haired man, chugging down red liquids.

"Could you please get him, Auntie? From the looks of it, he's had more than 3 cups."

"Right ahead of you, Emilie. Hey, Chris dear…Chris? Put the damn cup down now!" Jill stomped her way over to him with an irritated look in her eye.

Just as he had promised, Jin Kazama and Albert Wesker were both on their way to Emilie Rochefort's banquet. They were both dressed in nearly the exact same thing. Jin wore a black blazer with a dark red button down shirt, the buttons loose towards the top. His black slacks ironed so the creases weren't so visible and a pair of black formal shoes. Wesker on the other hand wore a long sleeve red button up shirt with a black and red diagonal striped tie. His black jacket remained unbutton. His pants were about the same as Jin' yet they where pants.

The two men walked along the streets, nearing Emilie's home with Nina sashaying behind them in a little black dress with black high heels.

"Let's not mention anything that has to do with business tonight. We're just here to please Ms. Rochefort." Wesker said fixing his tie.

"Of course. We wouldn't want to displease her at her own party. It'd be considered rude. I'm not ill mannered, Albert. I know how to handle these occasions." Jin inwardly rolled his eyes.

Nina could only chuckle at the scene in front of her as they walked to the front entrance of the Rochefort mansion. Before the doorbell could even be rung, the door was swung open. They were greeted by two men who looked to be butlers or waiters in their attire. The three were invited inside and not even 2 minutes before they had walked through the door there were delectable treats being offered to them all. Shrimp on a platter, sweet bean dip and chips, cheese and crackers, even smoothies were being offered.

Jin had noticed that whatever he was offered, none of it was alcohol. He had glanced around for any alcoholic beverages yet couldn't seem to find any. He found it strange that all he could find was sweet drinks and bitter sweet punch. He placed his hand in his pocket and backed away from the punch bowl. Just as he turned around he had bumped into the one and only Mr. Rochefort. Jin smiled softly as he had taken in his features immediately. His large somewhat bushy eyebrows where his trademark to his superior personality. They made him look powerful. They reminded Jin of himself.

"Hello, Mr. Rochefort. It's a pleasure to finally see you again. Do you remember me? I'm Jin Kazama of Mishima Zaibatsu." He stuck his hand out to greet the man.

"Ah yes I remember you. Humph. Seems it has been a while. How long? Nearly 6 years?" They shook hands and conversed for a while. Jin had mentioned the disappearance of alcoholic drinks and the crowd of the lovely party Lili had invited him to. He had talked to him about everything except his company. He knew Mr. Rochefort would probably bring it up eventually yet it didn't spark. The two laughed and drank tea that they had been offered. The night for Jin had been lovely.

Meanwhile, Nina isn't to far behind Jin just looking at the scene as she sips on bittersweet punch. She had been offered cake and took a few nibbles out of it before she decided she disliked the flavor. She was never really a fan of apples. She had stayed pretty quiet throughout the entire party until someone's broad back bumped into her harshly, pushing her a few meters away and nearly making her fall flat on her face! She gritted her teeth and caught herself before she had a chance to stumble again and luckily her cup was empty. Nearly furious with how embarrassed she had to stop herself (one leg up, arms out for balance like an eagle), she turned around to yell at the one who had been so rude.

"Excuse you! No apology?" She shouted, her fists clenched tightly as she tried to restrain herself from punching the blonde haired in the back of his head.

"Oh I'm sorry. I lost my footing." A bright British accented voice nearly sang to her.

"Tch. Who are you anyway!" Nina said in irritation.

"Oh, I'm Steve Fo-…Nina? Is that you?"

"Steve? Oh my God. What the hell are you doing here!"

"I'm just here for my best friends party."

"You do realize this is a formal party, right?" She said as she looked his apparel up and down with disgust.

"Of course! I kind of lost my jacket in the crowd." He stumbled towards her a little.

"Are you drunk?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"What? No! Of course not! Unfortunately Lili snatched away all of the alcohol before I could get my hands on it." He snarled under his breath, swearing that he would get her after the night was over.

"How come you look so…drunk?"

"Blame my 'friends' and the already drunk little blond over there who tried to make out with me." He sighed and relaxed his shoulders as he had finally got away from Leo.

Nina grinned at his son and shook her head. The two rarely got to see each other and were only able to contact by phone. Yet Nina was always so busy so she didn't have much time to pick up her phone. Not to mention she lost her cell phone in a battle just as Steve decided to call her. The mistake Nina had made to go after the phone caused her get hit brutally and left a scar. She still lost the phone and the call, yet not too long after she had come back to Jin' office, he had a very new flip phone set on the table just for her. She had wondered how he knew she lost it in battle but didn't care. She called Steve right after she picked up the phone.

"So…How have you been lately?" Nina asked, actually very interested in what he had been up to.

As they talked and talked Albert Wesker decided to take a look around, take note of whose at the party. A couple of young adults. They looked to be Emilie' friends possibly. Others looked to be higher ups of different companies. He even noticed Mr. and Mrs. Rochefort. For him the night was far too crowded. He stayed in the shadows, sipping on awfully sweet beverages. He hated sweets. Though he didn't know why he continued to drink the sweet liquid. He let his mind wander over what he could possibly do in days like these. Nothing came to mind.

"Why aren't you Albert? The man that came yesterday with ?" A light voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes. My name's Albert Wesker."

"I don't think the two of us politely introduced ourselves. You know me as Emilie Rochefort but you can call me Lili. Though it really doesn't matter. May I call you Albert?"

"Call me what you may though I do prefer Wesker."

And thus, how the two truly met is told. Wesker grunted inwardly from the radiant bright aura that seeped from the young girl. She seemed just too innocent. She had the looks of an angel. Her features would remind him of his mother. Though it had been ages, no decades since he last saw her. He still knew he features faintly wavering in his mind. She was barely there.


End file.
